


The Cat's Cream

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cat Cafe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 1: HobbiesReeve introduces Vincent to his side project.





	The Cat's Cream

Vincent had given up asking Reeve where he was being dragged to; the other man would simply grin childishly at him whenever he asked, only insisting that he’d like it and continuing to lead him towards their destination. He allowed the behaviour to continue as whatever Reeve was doing seemed to be making him happier than he’d seen him since before the DEEPGROUND incident, he was glad to see the other man happy once again.

Reeve was pulling him along through the winding side streets of Edge, tugging him further into parts of the city Vincent hadn’t explored yet. It was quieter than the main streets, seemingly populated by small, specialty stores.

There were a few things that could explain why Reeve had brought him to a place like this; a fair few far lewder than the others. But, this was Reeve, he probably hadn’t even considered those options.

“Here we are!” Reeve’s excited exclamation broke him from his thoughts, leaving him to blink in the dull light of late morning and properly take in the storefront before them.

It looked like a small cafe, cozy and private, decorated in warm colours and soft fabrics. The sign above the closed, ornate wooden door read ‘The Cat’s Cream’ in decorative cursive lettering, a good name, he supposed given the colour palette of the interior. But why was in The Cat’s...

A small calico kitten jumped up onto the window seat, answering his question before it could take full form in his mind. That explained why Reeve was so excited to bring him here, he’d probably discovered it recently and wanted to share it with him.

“Come on,” Reeve said, pulling him into the first section of the cafe. There was a second door beyond the first, ensuring the cats inside could not escape through the front door when someone entered the establishment.

Already there were a number of cats at the second door, meowing loudly at them and falling over each other in their excitement to see them. Reeve opened the door carefully as not to harm the small creature and the cats swarmed around their feet and legs once there was enough space to squeeze their way through, continuing to make their presence known through their voices.

Reeve was obviously enchanted by the small creatures, stepping over them carefully until he was far enough into the cafe and could drop down to his knees, running his hands over each and every one of the small bundles of fluff. Vincent took the opportunity to look closer at the cafe’s interior, now that he was inside he could see the numerous other cats, of a variety of colours, patterns and ages, lounging on large cat cats and shelves all around them.

Reeve must love it here.

His musings were interrupted by a tugging at his cape, a new small weight quickly making its way up his back. He glanced to his right shoulder when the weight stopped there, blinking at the tiny brown kitten that had scaled his cape. It stared back at him with big brown eyes, opening its mouth and releasing a loud, high-pitched demanding sound.

He offered his hand to the little one, rubbing a finger along its head and over its ears. It started purring under his touch, sinking its claws into his shoulder as it settled itself. He followed Reeve into the cafe once he was sure he wasn’t going to dislodge the little one, coming to a stop next to the man’s kneeling form.

The sight and energy of the kittens seemed to have caused Reeve to forget the aches of his age.

“How did you find this place?” He asked, voice pitched low and private to match the atmosphere of the cafe.

“Ah, well,” the way Reeve trailed off rose Vincent’s suspicions, even more when the other refused to meet his gaze. “I, didn’t exactly,  _ find _ it.”

Vincent sighed deeply, realizing what Reeve was saying. “You’re funding a cat cafe in your spare time”

“Absolutely,” Reeve nodded, continuing to give the cats around him his attention. “A perfectly legal business venture.”

“I’m sure it is.”

Reeve paused and picked up one of the kittens, turning to present it to him. “Just look at their little faces!” Their little face was rubbing against his fingers in a cute gesture. “They needed help!”

“Ok.” He nodded, taking the white kitten from Reeve’s hands and running his hand over its back. “If that’s what you want to do with your funds then who am I to stop you”

“Alright,” Reeve blinked at him slowly, probably unsure of how to handle his easy acceptance of the revelation. He was distracted a moment later when one of the kittens still at his feet began to climb up his pant leg, scaling his back in a determined if fumbling manner.

“Let me introduce you then,” he said, bouncing back to his earlier excitement. He started to point out the kittens winding themselves around their legs, easily picking out which was which even though a few of them looked near identical to each other.

Vincent listened to him talk about the cats intently, glad to see him so excited and involved. The cafe’s manager came out after a few moments and spoke to Reeve about what was going on in with the cafe and the cats, both the current residents and the rescues that had been given to them since the last time he’d been there.

Vincent allowed them to converse, focusing instead on the two kittens he already had; Reeve had called the one that had climbed up his cape Crowe and the one he’d handed him Luna, cute names for the little ones. He sat back and allowed their conversation to wash over him, listening to Reeve talk about his cat cafe.


End file.
